Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 2 & 9 \\ 7 & 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 7 \\ 1 & 2 & 8 \\ 1 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$